¡Una Simple Fecha!
by chubieta
Summary: Outtake Navideño de "¡Un Simple Número!". Edward y Bella hablan sobre el origen de la Navidad. Edward se niega a celebrarla y Bella se niega a no celebrarla. ¿Quién ganará?


**OUTTAKE: ¡UNA SIMPLE FECHA!**

**_Diciembre 2020 _**

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que celebrar la Navidad- refunfuñé por enésima vez en el día- ni siquiera somos católicos.

- Porque es una tradición, Edward y no quiero que Chris crezca con un trauma por culpa de no celebrar Navidad- me respondió Bella, mientras armaba nuestro árbol de Navidad con Chris.

- Navidad es una época de tanto consumismo… -seguí quejándome- además, está errado cronológicamente hablando. Chris se había levantado del suelo, donde estaba sentado y estaba caminando por la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me preguntó.

- Vamos, Bella, ¿de verdad crees que Jesús nació el 25 de Diciembre? ¿cómo pueden saber eso? ¿Había alguien ahí oficiando de notario?- pregunté retóricamente- ¿Y los animales? ¿cómo sabían cuántos eran? ¿Alguien tomó el testimonio del pastor de ovejas?

- No creo que miles de personas estén equivocadas...

- ¿Por qué no? Quizás alguien implantó la idea en el cerebro de alguien para que propagara esa versión de la historia.

- ¿Cómo en El Origen?

- Algo así- Bella sólo rodó los ojos.

- ¡Araña!- exclamó Chris, interrumpiéndonos.

- ¡Cuidado, Chris!- exclamó Bella.

- Yo me encargo- le dije y caminé hacia donde estaba Chris.

- Rayitas- chilló Chris.

- Vaya, tiene rayitas, entonces ¿qué hacemos?- le pregunté, colocándome en cuclillas a su lado.

- Nada- me sonrió Chris.

- ¿Nada?- preguntó Bella estupefacta- ¡Es una araña!

- Araña buena, araña buena- dijo Chris- tiene rayitas.

- ¿Rayitas?

- Sí, Bella, tiene rayitas, mírala bien, es una araña tigre, no tenemos por qué matarla, ella elimina a las arañas de rincón que son las peligrosas, así que dejémosla que haga su trabajo libremente.

- Araña buena- repitió Chris sonriendo.

- ¡Edward Masen! ¡No puede creer que le enseñes ese tipo de cosas a nuestro hijo!

- Bella, relájate, Chris no tiene miedo a las arañas, ¿verdad?- miré a Chris.

- No tengo miedo.

- ¿Ves?- tomé a Chris por la cintura y me puse de pie con él sujeto fuertemente entre mis brazos- Además, una araña mordió a Peter Parker y se convirtió en superhéroe, así que… ¿por qué las arañas tienen que ser malas? No tiene sentido- murmuré. Bella me miró furiosa y me quitó a Chris de los brazos. Luego tomó la estrella de navidad y se la pasó a Chris, elevándolo un poco para que pudiera colocarla.

- ¡Qué lindo!- exclamó Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris, él sonrió- ¿Edward?- me dirigió una mirada significativa.

- Oh, sí, muy bonito- le sonreí a Chris y me fui a sentar en el sofá. Bella y Chris se sentaron conmigo.

- ¡Papi!- chilló Chris y me estiró los brazos. Lo tomé y lo senté sobre mis piernas, Bella le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza para intentar peinar su rebelde cabello.

- Sabes que es inútil- rodé los ojos- ¿por qué lo sigues intentando?

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- me sonrió y se nos quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué?

- Se parecen tanto…- murmuró Bella.

- ¿Será porque es mi hijo?

- ¡Edward!- rió ella y me dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo. Luego mirando a Chris, comentó: es su hora de dormir, ¿por qué no me cuentas bien lo que estabas diciendo sobre la Navidad? –iba a empezar a hablar, pero me interrumpió- así Chris se quedará dormido.

- ¿Insinúas que soy aburrido?

- No, te lo digo directamente- me guiñó un ojo.

- Como sea- suspiré y empecé mi relato- no existe consenso en la fecha de nacimiento de Jesús, creo que en lo único en que todos los investigadores están de acuerdo es que no nació el 25 de diciembre.

- ¿Y por qué fijaron esa fecha?- preguntó Bella, mientras Chris intentaba tomar entre sus manos, un mechón del cabello de ella.

- La fijaron tiempo después, alrededor del 350 después de Cristo y fue por el solsticio de invierno que los romanos celebraban en la fiesta del Nacimiento del Sol Invencible. Antes de esa fecha, se celebrara la Navidad el 6 de enero, el día de la Epifanía, pero el Papa Liberio en el 353, colocó al 25 de diciembre como la fecha oficial.

- 353 después de Cristo…

- Sí, suma 11- sonreí.

- Edward… -Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndome.

- ¡Papi! ¡Octopus!- chilló Chris bien despierto.

- No tiene ganas de dormir- murmuró Bella.

- Déjame terminar de hablar con tu mamá y luego te cuento la pelea de la que te hablé- le dije a Chris y él me sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no le cuentas historias infantiles?-me preguntó Bella- como a los niños normales.

- Porque esas historias son aburridas y demasiado fantasiosas, ¿pretendes que le enseñe que si dice mentiras le crecerá la nariz sabiendo que eso no es cierto?- le pregunté indignado y fruncí el ceño. Chris me miró y luego también frunció el ceño.

- ¡Esto es tan injusto!- exclamó Bella- se ven adorables haciendo los mismos gestos- rió.

- Deberíamos vernos iguales o parecidos, nunca adorables- fruncí más el ceño, Chris me volvió a imitar y Bella rió nuevamente- ¿Puedo seguir con mi historia?

- Sí- accedió Bella.

- Como te decía, el 25 de diciembre es más bien una convención que una fecha verídica, existen ciertos investigadores que plantean que la fecha es el 29 de septiembre del año 2 antes de Cristo.

- Suma 22- sonrió Bella y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Buen punto, pero es simple coincidencia, porque realizaron muchos cálculos para llegar a ese día, no entraré en detalles sobre eso, pero resumidamente basados en los escritos de Tertuliano, que fue un líder de la Iglesia, además de escritos, se concluye que el nacimiento fue el 2 antes de Cristo. Ahora bien, para determinar la época, se usa como base lo señalado por Eusebio, conocido como el Padre de la Historia de la Iglesia y se deduce que Jesús nació en el otoño, lo cual se corrobora con la información existente sobre Juan Bautista.

- Increíble, pero ¿cómo determinaron que era el 29 de septiembre?

-A partir de Juan Bautista, cuando María fue a visitar a su prima Isabel, ella, su prima, estaba en la primera semana de su sexto mes de embarazo en la cuarta semana de diciembre del año 3 antes de Cristo- Bella me miró aturdida unos instantes, así que esperé que procesara la información.

- Sigue…- dijo después de un rato.

- Y Jesús nació 280 días después de esa visita, así que su nacimiento sería el 29 de septiembre del 2 a.C.

- ¿Dónde salen esos 280 días?

- Existe información que señala que Juan era mayor que Jesús por cinco meses y haciendo cálculos varios, llegas a esa fecha. Como te darás cuenta, esto es inconsistente con lo promulgado por la Iglesia, que plantea el 25 de marzo como la Anunciación, que corresponde al día en que fue concebido Jesús, según su creencia. Por supuesto, hay otra teoría que señala que el nacimiento fue en abril, exactamente el jueves 6 de abril del año 1 antes de Cristo.

- No deja de sorprenderme lo irónico del asunto, que Jesús haya nacido en una fecha _antes_ de Cristo.

- Es culpa de lo que establecieron el calendario Gregoriano, el Papa Bonifacio IV en el 607 y ese monje Dionisio el exiguo. Pero no es relevante ahora, como te iba diciendo, los mormones opinan que Jesús nació en abril, tomando como base lo que señala el Libro de Mormón. Otras corrientes, que me gustan más, consideran la posición de la Estrella de Belén.

- ¿Podrías resumirlas? No quiero que Chris se acueste tan tarde, además se le están cerrando los ojos- dijo Bella.

- ¿Chris tienes sueño?- le pregunté, él negó fervientemente.

- ¡Octopus! ¡Spiderman!- gritó Chris muy despierto.

- Dame unos minutos más y te cuento la gran batalla entre el Doctor Octopus y Spiderman- le sonreí.

- Ahora hay dos locos en la casa- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

- Siendo psiquiatra, me parece muy poco profesional que nos juzgues como locos a partir de una simple observación, no es ningún crimen que nos guste Spiderman.

- ¡Spiderman!- chilló Chris, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Bella.

- Sí, sí, hijo, ya vamos…- le acaricié el cabello, mientras con mi otra mano intentaba tomar el cubo Rubik que estaba en la mesa- Toma, juega un rato- le entregué el cubo y él comenzó a moverlo- Volviendo al tema, existe cierto consenso entre algunos científicos que basándose en la estrella de Belén y unas conjunciones planetarias particulares, señalan que el nacimiento de Jesús fue el año 7 antes de Cristo. En cuanto al día, hay distintas posturas, John Addey señala que es el 22 de agosto, Walter Koch el 14 de septiembre, y Konradin Ferrari d'Occhieppo el 15 de septiembre, que es la fecha más aceptada por varios astrólogos y astrónomos, aunque la hora del nacimiento fluctúa entre las cinco cuarenta cinco y seis de la tarde. Michael Molnar, otro astrónomo no señala una fecha exacta, pero plantea que le nacimiento fue entre el 20 de marzo y el 17 de abril del 6 antes de Cristo- concluí y tomé el cubo de las manos de Chris para armarlo frente a él.

- ¿Y cuál crees que sea la correcta?-me preguntó Bella después de unos minutos.

- No sé- respondí con la vista fija en el cubo- no soy astrónomo-me encogí de hombros, al mismo tiempo en que armaba la última cara.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me tuviste sentada aquí oyendo algo, sobre lo que al final no tienes opinión?

- No, sólo te estoy diciendo teorías que justifican que la celebración de la navidad no debería ser el 25 de diciembre, sólo eso- le dije, mientras terminaba de armar el cubo, Chris aplaudió cuando lo terminé.

- Edward- suspiró Bella profundamente- de verdad, que trato de entenderte y no puedo. Yo sólo reí- ¡No es gracioso!

- Sí lo es- volví a reír- nunca había pensado que hacerte enojar podría resultar tan divertido, Emmett tenía razón, pero no se lo digas- le guiñé un ojo y me levanté del sofá, con Chris en brazos.

- ¡Octopus!- exclamó Chris emocionado.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora te contaré la historia!- reí- ¿Vienes Bella?

-No gracias, he oído esa historia demasiadas cabezas y tus teorías me provocaron dolor de cabeza, necesito hacer algo más banal, como ver la televisión.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes- le dije, mientras Chris iba feliz en mis brazos.

- Créeme que lo sé- me contradijo Bella- ve a acostar a Chris, te espero para que coloquemos los adornos navideños en la sala.

- Bella…- me quejé.

- Todo lo que me dijiste pudo haber sido muy interesante, pero digas lo que digas, celebraremos la Navidad.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, ve a acostar a Chris, mientras saco los adornos de las cajas- abrí la boca para protestar, pero Chris me interrumpió.

- Papi, papi- me tiró de la camisa- historia…

- Sí, sí, ya vamos, Chris- le sonreí- te contaré la historia con lujo de detalles- le susurré en el oído.

- No tardes mucho- me pidió Bella, antes que me fuera de la sala hacia el dormitorio de Chris.

- Tardaré todo lo que sea posible- murmuré entre dientes- sigo creyendo que no debemos celebrar la Navidad.

- ¡Ganas nada tardándote más de la cuenta, Edward!- me gritó Bella desde la sala- ambos sabemos que terminarás ayudándome a adornar, todos los años es lo mismo- rió.

Suspiré pesadamente y acosté a Chris en su cama, mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Bella y saber que ella tenía razón. Desde que nos casamos, solíamos pasar las fiestas con mis padres o los de Bella, así que ni siquiera nos molestábamos en colocar un arbolito de Navidad. Pero después que nació, Bella se había empeñado en pasar la Navidad en familia y en casa, por lo tanto, había decidido que teníamos que adornar nuestro hogar. Todos los años me negaba, primero fue porque Chris era muy pequeño para tener consciencia de que era Navidad, pero Bella me ignoró. Al año siguiente, cambié de argumento y le dije que era inconsistente de nuestra parte, celebrar Navidad porque ni siquiera éramos religiosos, que era como si celebráramos Hanukkah sin ser judíos, pero ella nuevamente me ignoró… igual que este año. No importaba cuántos argumentos convincentes le diera, ella parecía empeñada en celebrar la Navidad y lo peor de todo, era saber que contaba con el apoyo de mi familia, mi abuelo me apoyaba, pero me había aconsejado: "Edward, también creo que no deberíamos celebrar la Navidad, pero después de haber compartido con tu abuela más de cincuenta años, he aprendido que es una batalla perdida tratar de razonar con ella en ese aspecto, así que te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con Bella, hazla feliz y todo irá bien". Sonaba fácil de hacerlo, pero mi lado racional batallaba fuertemente con mi lado sentimental y había algo dentro de mí que me impedía transar en el tema navideño.

- Papi- dijo Chris, sacándome de mis cavilaciones- Mi historia

- Lo siento, me distraje- me disculpé.

- ¿Papi, mañana viene Santa Claus?- me preguntó tan repentinamente, que me dejó sin palabras. Medité la respuesta unos instantes, sabía que Bella le había contado esa historia fantasiosa, pero no sabía lo que pasaría si le decía la verdad… quizás le provocaría algún trauma…

- ¿Papi? ¿Vendrá Santa?- me volvió a preguntar en tono preocupado.

- Claro, hijo- le sonreí- mañana vendrá- y en ese instante, supe que mi lado sentimental había ganado la batalla y que aunque para mí la Navidad fuera una simple fecha, para Chris era una fecha especial y yo sería incapaz de matarle la ilusión. Después de todo, la magia está en creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Este es un outtake de mi historia "¡Un simple número!" decidí subirla como una historia aparte, xq quiero q mi otro fic siga teniendo fecha de término 11/11/11 :D**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus reviews para saber su opinión (:**

**Gracias!**


End file.
